1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mounting clips for attaching decorative lights, such as Christmas lights, to various structures, including roofing shingles and gutters. The mounting clip is intended for use with a light socket having an electrical-wire-carrying channel extending transversely through the light socket base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lights for decorating the exterior of a house is well known. Decorative lights typically consist of a large number of light sockets being wired together with light bulbs positioned in the light sockets. The "string" of lights can be mounted by retaining either the light socket or the wire. My mounting clip is concerned with a holder that retains the light socket.
Certain types of decorative lights have light sockets which have a channel extending transversely through the base, or bottom, of the socket. The channel may also be cruciform in shape having two portions, each of which lie transversely in the base and which are perpendicular to each other. The purpose of the channel is to permit the passage of electrical wire through the base while affording an electrical connection. In these types of lights, the electrical connection for each socket is made by two "stabs," or electrical contacts, which extend into the channel. Within the socket, the stabs are electrically connected with the light bulb. Two-conductor electrical wire is laid through the channel, and pressed against the stabs to make electrical contact. A bar is fitted securely on the channel to maintain the wire in place.
Typically, the decorative light sockets are molded of a resilient plastic material and have an integrally-molded, side-oriented mounting clip. Such a mounting clip is so positioned to permit the molder to use a simple, and less expensive, two-piece mold. To integrally mold a mounting clip into the base of the light socket would require a far more sophisticated, and expensive, three or four piece mold. Consequently, the art has considered it impractical to mold a light socket with a mounting clip on the bottom.
One object of these mounting clips is to display the lights so that they can easily be seen. The clips must not be adversely affected by cold temperatures, and should be able to hold the lights during high winds which commonly accompany winter storms.
A variety of separate mounting clips for decorative lights are available. Some prior art light mountings attach lights permanently to a structure. By permanently attaching the mountings to a house frame, gutter, or other surface, the surface is marred permanently. Because decorative lighting is seasonal, the lights are usually removed after the holidays at which time the marred surface is exposed.
One type of conventional, permanent light mounting is a two-piece rigid configuration comprising a base portion and a light socket retainer. The base portion is in the form of a L-shaped configuration. One leg of the L-shaped base portion is permanently mounted to a relatively flat surface of a house such as a window frame. The other leg of the L-shape is a channel member having flanges on opposite sides which accommodate the light socket retainer. The light socket retainer slides into the channel member. The light socket retainer has two resilient clamp members which grasp a light. This type of light mounting is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,687.
Another prior art devices provides an L-shaped light support bracket with one of the legs being fitted under a shingle. The other leg includes a hole sized to receive a light bulb. This type of light support bracket can also be positioned within a retaining strip which is permanently attached to a flat building surface. Examples of these lighting mounts are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,905,131; 4,901,212; and 4,851,977. This type of mounting is easy to dislodge and frequently will come loose during winter storms.
Other related art devices concern mounting electric lights on Christmas trees. One such device comprises a spring-biased H-shaped club having a cylindrical light socket attached to the top of the clip. Multiple clips are connected together by insulated electrical wire. A light bulb is placed in each of the light sockets and the string of electrical wire is positioned on a Christmas tree wherein each clip attaches a light to a branch of the Christmas tree. Another device for mounting light bulbs to Christmas trees provides a resilient clamp which grips the light bulb, and spring fingers extending perpendicularly from the resilient clamp which grasps a tree limb.
Examples of light mountings for attaching lights to Christmas tree branches are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,782,296 and 1,895,656. This type of mounting is relatively expensive and difficult to make. The separate mounting clips usually will not remain attached to the lights during handling and storage. Many of them will also come loose from the light or the house or gutter during high winds which are common during winter.
My mounting clip is concerned with retaining the light socket by fitting securely on this channel in the light socket base. Because my clip is not integrally-molded into the light socket base, its shape is not limited by the constraints imposed on the light bulb socket molding process. In addition, my clip is configured and sized to securely fit on the channel, thereby affirmatively entrapping the electrical conductors and impaling them upon the stabs, thus providing a satisfactory electrical connection.
There is a need for an inexpensive non-permanent mounting clip for retaining outdoor decorative lights which will securely retain the lights when subjected to winter storms and remain on the lights during storage and handling.